Pain and Power
by thebigcrunchone9
Summary: Giovanni has Mewtwo under him, he feels that the world can fit in his hand. However can Giovanni be truly happy in his life?


A/N: Italics are used for the parts that take place in the past even though he's dreaming it. This takes place before Battle of the Badge.

Giovanni was having a restless night sleep. These nights were quite common for him. He was dreaming of the day where he felt his whole entire world darken all around him, the day where the person who mean't the world to him was gone forever.

In his dream, _a younger Giovanni was on his way to his mother's office. He wondered why she called for him to come. What would she want from him, he knows that she doesn't call on him unless she wants him to do something or wants him to meet someone._

 _His mind than starts to wonder "Maybe Miyamoto came back and she wants us to get back together.."_

 _He then smiles contently as he has this thought in his mind. Miyamoto was the only woman he felt he could ever be in love with, she was the person in this world who was most precious to him. She is his truest love despite anything that could ever get between them._

 _Even his mother who he was rather-onesidedly fond of was second to Miyamoto in his view. Giovanni soon calmed down and put on a stoic face as he neared his mother's office, he knocks on the door._

 _"Who is it?" His mother's voice calls._

 _"It's me Giovanni, mother. You called me."_

 _Madame Boss said "Well then get in, miserable brat."_

 _Giovanni opens the door and he enters the room. His mother the leader of Team Rocket is looking at him with a frown. Giovanni didn't like the looks of this, though he should be use to her greeting him this way, there was seldom anything good from his mother's glare._

 _Giovanni asks "Mother may I ask what you called me in for?"_

 _"It's Miyamoto boy…" She says._

 _Giovanni finds himself smiling and says "It is? Is she back or almost back?!"_

 _He sounded excited but calmed down when his mother glared at him. Giovanni looks ashamed as Madame Boss tended to have that effect on him. She always was able to make him feel badly about himself._

 _She was always so cold to him and as far as he could remember she'd physically punish him too. Though, not to the extent of his father's abuse. Giovanni still suffered from all the pain his father forced on him._

 _Madame Boss said "If you're done being a fool… I'll tell you that Miyamoto on her mission… Has gone missing and we can only assume that she's dead…"_

 _Giovanni was shocked by her words. He felt great pain and sorrow in his heart, the words were like shards of ice._

 _He felt both sadness and horror. Madame Boss simply said "It's a real shame. She was my favorite agent and I know you and her had a thing…"_

 _Giovanni heard what she said but did not respond at all. He couldn't… His heart was seizing in his chest._

 _Madame Boss got up "Well.. Sadly… It seems as though Mew will be out of our grasp… Losing Miyamoto and not getting Mew are both heavy losses… But these things happen.."_

 _She than walks passed Giovanni as she's going out of her office, she looks at his expression and says in a cold tone "You had better not be planning to stand there like that… Whatever… I am going out for a bit… Leave when you… Get over this.. I'll inform the family her daughter's left with of this.."_

 _She left the office and the door was open. Giovanni was still absorbing the shock of this, he couldn't take it. He thought of when he and Miyamoto were a couple. Those were the happiest memories of his life. Meeting her helped him it healed a wounded heart._

 _"No….! No! We… We should've… We could've… We… We… We… We were… Supposed to be a couple again… It could've been so great me and her… Me and my Miya… I could've even been willing to be a father to Jessie… Who cares if it's a different father…" Giovanni felt tears welling up in his eyes. He was crying as he had his hand on his chest._

 _He kept thinking of Miyamoto even their break up. He thought of Miyamoto, her image, face and her smile. All of it in his head. He felt an ache in his heart when she broke up with him. Twas a burning pain that left a lasting impression._

 _Then, it all shattered away as he saw it all. The young man could not take this pain. He felt his heart shatter inside as he thought back to his Pokemon friends deaths by his father's hands._

 _His memories all were swirling as his PTSD from the experiments done to him and his pain. All blaring in his mind. Giovanni was on his knees as he clutched his chest._

 _"It… Hurts… Damn… It hurts! MIYAMOTO!"_

 _He sees the door and runs over to it and slams the door shut as some staff members tried to come inside, hearing him yell. Giovanni blocked the door. They sounded concerned for him, Giovanni couldn't care less though._

 _He then fell to his knees and clutched his head in anguish. He was feeling sorrow, sadness, wrath and rage all at once. His heart felt like it was breaking and collapsing in on itself. He was hurting so severely, the pain was terrible._

 _Giovanni banged the floor with his fists "NO! NO! NO FAIR! WHY?! MIYAMOTO MY BELOVED MIYA!"_

 _He sobs in anguish as he says choked up "Please don't be gone… Please don't leave me…. Please… You have me and your daughter… And mother…"_

 _When he thought of his mother, he felt rage as she was there with his father. He hated her but loved her same with his father. Giovanni yelled loudly in rage "AAAARRRAAGGHHH! NOOOO! NOOO! DAMMIT ALLL! WHY AM I STILL HERE! ALL BY MYSELF!"_

 _He clutches his heart as he tries to get up.. He tries to move but it feels hard. He is in tears and pain as he cries very hard and tears keep flowing. He is yelling in agony and sorrow as he's in tears and pain. He feels hot inside and cold too, All at once. This pain it was unfamiliar to him, he couldn't recall having felt this horrible burning pain for years._

 _Giovanni yells and cries all at once as he's bawling "AAAHHH! NOOO! WHY! IT'S NOT FAIR! MIYAMOTO WE COULD'VE ALL BEEN TOGETHER I LOVE YOU! I NEED YOU! MIYA COME BACK TO ME MY BELOVED COME BACK! DON'T LET ME BE ALONE ON THIS WORLD!"_

 _He feels his heart raise and beat rapidly. It's burning him, he's in tears and pain. Soon he stops feeling anything. He tries to walk to the door to open it but instead he just collapses face first on to the floor, feeling like his heart shattered inside and maybe collapsed in on itself._

Present Giovanni opened his eyes quickly, he sat up quickly and was sweating. Giovanni thought back to that day and he still felt pain in his heart. The pain never did go away, nothing really helped it. How could it Miyamoto had been his everything.

He loved her and he adored her and she was always loving to him. When they were together his heart always felt happy inside. Without her he grew to be bitter and cold the person he'd show true love and caring towards now, is not technically a person. It is his faithful Persian.

He looks over at his Persian sleeping peacefully in it's basket. Giovanni didn't have it sleep in his bed with him, as he didn't want to wake Persian if Giovanni was tossing or turning. Giovanni smiles at Persian.

He thinks about Jessie the daughter of Miyamoto's daughter. He thought of how her being together with James and Meowth. He did things in secret to try and help Jessie when she was with her foster family. Even though they never wanted him to it seemed.

Giovanni even though he finds it shameful on how Jessie has been being beaten by a mere pokemon trainer lately and losing with her teammates, he still had some care for her which is why he refuses to fire her. He won't show any open forms of affection or anything like that as it was not who he was. She was not his daughter, her father was someone who he felt was a fool for leaving Miyamoto.

To Giovanni the most important thing to him was power and having a strong Pokemon. He wanted to control this world and crush all of his opponents and make them suffer. Mewtwo his prized Pokemon helped him and Team Rocket do that. Giovanni stood up and walked towards a window and looked at the moon.

He had a smile on his face and said "Miyamoto my love if it wasn't for you we won't have Mewtwo today. Thank you for what you've done for me. You are gone but I will always feel your love for me."

To him Mewtwo symbolizes all that Miyamoto did to find Mew. Giovanni has a desire to have Mewtwo as his, it helps him feel close to Miyamoto. Giovanni is smiling as he looks at the moon and says "The world does belong to me. Mother and father where they are will see that I am the one to bring Team Rocket to the top."

He then walks away and goes to his bed and sleeps. The pain will always live on, Giovanni focuses on his desires to try and curb his pain, though it hardly helps him. Giovanni knows that deep down.

That's the end.

Please R&R.


End file.
